


Be My Eyes (Concept)

by Nyaki (orphan_account)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Benedetta and Granger and siblings, Blind!Benedetta, Concept, Deaf!Granger, F/M, Gen, Rushed, WILL BE REWRITTEN, alpha not beta read, first 5 chapters are probably just fluff, pretty much long drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nyaki
Summary: (Concept work for the actual one. Very rushed and just basic ideas and scenes I want to write)“Be my eyes, and I’ll be your ears.” Benedetta whispered, holding her brother’s hands to her face, letting them fall over the curves of her face and the folds of her ears. They were rough, worn with time and battles that should never have befallen the duo they made.Granger smiled, though she could not see it, she could feel. He caressed the back of her head, drawing her in towards him with a whisper that was rough on his untrained, burnt throat, “Yes sister, we will. Of course we will.”
Relationships: Alucard & Benedetta (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard & Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Benedetta (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Benedetta & Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 6





	Be My Eyes (Concept)

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes, please read:
> 
> -Benedetta is the main character for most of this 
> 
> -Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I can’t write straight ships (ｰ ｰ;)
> 
> -Romance is not the main point of this work, at least not until most of the main events are over. There probably won’t even be a kiss. The Alucard/Benedetta tag is there because Alucard does have a crush on her for a majority of this fic. Granger and Silvanna do get together later on, but I’m probably not going to heavily elaborate on it.
> 
> -Alucard is a main character but the concept I’m trying to explore is Benedetta and Granger’s relationship as family
> 
> -Rushed. I’m putting down and describing basic scenes I’d like to write in the final version. For example, this chapter is around 1800 words, but it’s just 3 basic scenes that could be split up into 3 chapters, with much more details and minor events in between.
> 
> -Probably won’t be all in chronological order. I’ll be formatting the chapter titles like this: [Age of the character] [The character who has the POV] [the chapters I plan for the drabbles to be]
> 
> +extremely subject to changes, and I’d love some criticism for the plot and characters

“You’re so mean, sister!” The young boy whined, no older than five or six, chasing after the girl, not much older, who was laughing as she ran away from him, bare feet in the lush green grass, fresh after a morning’s rain. He stumbled on a pebble and tripped, and the girl showed a flash of concern, before he snapped back up with a persistent glare in his eyes, “GIve it back!”

She grinned, waving the storybook in the air, “Oh, you’ll have to catch me first, then!” With another bout of laughs, she started to flee once again with him on her tail, their hollers of excitement and annoyance echoing through the forest.

Reaching a river stream, a place that was more than familiar to the two of them, the girl hosted up the hems of her skirt, and splashed across the smooth pebbles, the grey rocks swimming in the noon’s sun, high above them and shining intensely. Small river fish dove around her ankles, brushing against the tips of her toes.

The dirt was moist and soft on the other side, riddled with smooth shells and rocks, some large boulders positioned perfectly as stepping stones, and she made her way up, wet feet slipping, but her hands always there to stop herself from falling. At the top, she rose on the highest rock, small, but a perfect stepstool to see past the bramble towards the village they lived in, the billowing smoke from the bakery rising into the air in silver tendrils.

“Bella!” The boy huffed, finally catching up to her, heaving himself up to sit on one of the stones near her. Benedetta didn’t answer, her emerald eyes glowing as she seemed to scan the landscape with a ethreal smile painting her face, hand shading herself from the sun.

Peering outwards for another few seconds, the girl seemed up to make up her mind, the original chase for the book completely forgotten, as she slipped it under another rock to protect it from any rain, and leapt to a smooth, tall boulder, perfect slide, “Come on! I saw something super neat!”

“Mother is going to give you an earful for ruining your dress.” Mumbling under his breath, but following her anyway with no hesitation, the boy slid down as well. She leapt off halfway, tumbling into a bouncy cartwheel, getting dirt all over her hands and clothes, without a care in the world.

“She won’t know if I rinse it off in the river.” Benedetta stuck her tongue out, stepping into underbrush, twigs poking her feet as they ventured further into the forest, as she lead the way. Soon she came to a stop, proud as she stood in front of her destination.

“Ooh…” Her brother halted his run as well, in front of the flower field, his expression mirroring something of her own from before. He reached forward, plucking a small violet periwinkle from the ground, holding it up to the sunlight, “Woah… Should we bring some back?”

“Of course, silly. I’m sure everybody will like them.” The girl gave him a light bonk in the head. She unbuttoned her overcoat, slipping it off so she was left in her blouse, and spread it out on the ground, “Put the flowers on here.”

The valley was somewhat sudden, further of where they usually ventured, though she was glad it had caught her eye. Dewdrops glistening off fauna, mostly just weedy periwinkles her mother would call a threat to their home garden. Her younger brother really did love flowers, and wasn’t hesitant to show off his bouquets. The scene was straight out of the storybook she had been holding earlier, a magical garden in the middle of the forest surrounded by ancient trees, often the chirp of a bird.

Granger was already halfway across the field in a blink of an eye, fawning over some violet tipped lilies. Benedetta smiled, and explored a bit further, pushing through some underbrush, but still keeping him close enough to call out. There were giant roots, large enough for her to lay down on, and scattered berry bushes. A chipmunk ran by, and she laughed and grinned to her heart’s content, leaping over shrubs, soft soil padding her feet. She slowed down when she noticed a bright light ahead.

She came to a stop at a sudden steep drop, gasping and falling backwards. It was a small cliff’s edge, another river eating away at the stone hill, causing a sudden drop, before the land continued per usual. The sun seemed to hide away from illuminating the corners, leaving it shrouded in shadows. There was little to no plants at the bottom, either wilting or dead, the loss of sun not meeting their needs.

It was so mysterious, Benedetta debated making her way down on the rocks that seemed to be good enough of footholds that she could make it down safely. Suddenly, there was movement in the corner of her eye, and she looked to a small crack in the opposite cliffside, most likely a cave. Benedetta had been told that far to the south, there was a wasteland, and cracks in the ground’s surface were the resting ground of demons.

Her gut twisted, and she got down onto the grassy ground, her highlighted raven hair standing out from the green grass. For a couple of minutes, nothing much happened, and Benedetta squirmed uncomfortably, growing impatient, and had half a mind to go back to the flower field, before it happened.

It crawled out of the cracked ground, twisted limbs, sharp claws and bones protruding from its spine. Worst of all was it’s gnarled face, a large jaw with long bloody fangs, and murderous red pupils. Benedetta startled, snapping upwards and tripping. It slowly turned towards her, her movements too loud, and they made eye contact for a split second before it moved, launching towards her, as if it was trying to leap across the crevice, and Benedetta screamed.

She got up and started to run back, faster than she had ever ran in her life, legs screaming ahd blood pumping. She didn’t stop screaming until she had reached her brother, snatching his hand as he dropped his flowers in surprise. She didn’t stop sprinting until they both reached their village, and Benedetta collapsed on her knees, throat raw and tears pricking her eyes.

“Have you gone mad?” Their mother had snapped, as the both of them started to cry, Benedetta sobbing out everything she had saw. Her mother did nothing more than glare at her, “Stop lying, creating such dangerous stories, look at what you’ve done to your clothing!”

Their father hadn’t given much better of a reaction, just a look of disdain as he shook her hand off of his arm. Granger didn’t talk to her for the rest of the day, obviously mad that she had made him leave his flowers he had spent his time picking out in the field.

It was when she was pouting, angry that nobody would listen her, that she felt something hit her leg. It had been a couple of days since she had seen it, and she had crawled up a tree to wallow in her self depreciation. Maybe she had imagined it… no, she had definitely seen it, it had looked at her, she wouldn't have just thought up that rotten feeling that had tingled through her body.

Now, Benedetta looked towards where she had been hit. An… acorn? The tree she had scampered up of was a huge post oak that wasn’t that far from the river they had crossed earlier. She had been sitting in one of the highest branches, so hitting her was more than impressive at such a distance. Wrapping her arms around the branch, she leant over, seeing another boy waving at her with a smile.

She huffed, turning back, he was the son of her father’s friend, and they had met more than once. He was annoying, and was probably sent to goad her into coming home for dinner or something of such. She wasn’t falling for it, and had half a mind to go to sleep right there. They knew where she was, anyway.

Less than ten minutes later, something else tapped her arm, and she cracked open her eyes, before jumping, almost falling off of the tree. Right in front of her was the boy from before, scratches and a mop of blond hair messy with twigs and bramble, and energetic cerulean eyes, “How’d you get here?!”

“I climbed.” He said, like it was obvious, proud of himself as he grinned. He was definitely sent out to force her back home, and Benedetta had been sure, before he continued, without taking a breath though he was obviously out of it, “I heard you talking about a monster earlier. Can you tell me about it? Please?”

“Wait…” Benedetta was taken aback, switching to a more comfortable position, letting her flats dangle off of the side of the tree. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, before relaxing backwards, crossing her arms over her dress, “Why would you want to know about that? Everybody says I’m lying anyway.”

“I think you’re telling the truth.” The boy insisted, his expression getting even more intense. He pointed northward, towards the direction of the capital city of the kingdom, the Moinyan capital, “My parents are demon hunters, and they have to fight monsters all of the time! I think it’s super cool.”

“My dad is too, but he said that there was no way that the demons would come to our village.” Benedetta sighed, annoyed. She had really thought that her father would have been on her side, but he only gave her a side eye before setting off on a mission, “But he’s always gone, it’s annoying.”

“Yeah… my parents are dropping me off with my grandma because they have to go do something in the south for a whole year.” The blond looked dejected, an expression Benedetta didn’t think fit on his face, even if they had only met for a couple of minutes, “I wish I could go with them.”

Benedetta though for a second, before deciding she had no other choice. She moved to a criss cross, brushing strand of highlighted hair behind her ear, “Well… let me tell you about the monster, er…”   
  


The boy seemed to perk up at the mention of talking about the demons. He moved to sit across from her, wiping his hand on his khakis before sticking it out, “Alucard. My name is Alucard!”

“Alucard.” She kept it in her memory. The girl couldn’t help but smile, taking his hand in hers, “I’m Benedetta.” He was insane, energetic, somebody she had never met, and she was a bit cranky, cautious, almost a polar opposite. But he sat to listen to her talk about what she had seen until the sun had cast the world in a golden glow and disappeared below the horizon, and Granger had run to get them, struggling to try to climb the tree. And they would laugh, new friends made.


End file.
